


Various Five Things

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), DCU - Comicverse, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several requested Five Things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Five Things

5 times Dinah was proud of Roy

1\. He was the youngest one in the gulag…and he still stayed strong. She knew then he would shine bright.

2\. Dinah will never forget the moment she knew Roy had made it through, that he had beaten the drugs. 

3\. The way Roy stood on his own two feet, walking away from Oliver with his head held high made her feel that much more proud of him.

4\. Seeing him for the first time with his daughter in his arms, she knew he would be the best father ever.

5\. The minute they invited him, her heart had swelled…but seeing him accept the team's acceptance of him made her even happier than when he put the costume on.

* * *

5 times the Teen Titans were just teens

1\. There was that time Fleet-feet and Feather Head got in a food fight, and they pasted the whole kitchen…

2\. When Robin realized he actually needed to study to pass the college exams, the five of them put their heads together to help him over pizza.

3\. When they lost Joey and Charlie…No one said boys don't cry.

4\. When Roy brought Lian home…and the entire team commiserated with him over how to deal with a kid when they were barely more than kids themselves.

5\. When Donna decided the 'bad boy' was a cast off and moved on to the rookie Lantern, and Dick wondered when they fell back into high school.

* * *

Five times Superman felt like an idiot

1\. He felt like an idiot when Pa actually asked him when he was going to ask that nice Lang girl out.

2\. When Lois learns about something first; he's Superman, for gosh sakes!

3\. When it took GUY GARDNER to ask if anyone had told Black Canary about Green Arrow's death.

4\. For never telling Kon just how proud the boy made him…

5\. …and for never having been there when Kon really needed him.

* * *

Five dates Stephanie and Tim could have had.

 

1\. A simple movie, like normal teens.  
2\. A night busting gangs, together, with some necking on the PD roof.  
3\. A night in front of the television, where Steph falls asleep while he rubs her stomach.  
4\. A date sitting on the docks, skipping stones with all their fathers' sins named to each rock.  
5\. An anniversary of when they first met, for real.

* * *

Five things Alfred wishes he could say to various members of The Bat Clan.

 

1\. "Master Bruce, a little more thought to the future, rather than the now, is required for this to work in the long run."  
2\. "Master Dick, do settle down. Try that nice young red head, Mister Harper."  
3\. "Miss Gordon, a simple conversation goes a very long way to learning the cause of mysterious motives…if you are willing to converse and not speak at the intended."  
4\. "Master Tim…we do not ask you to let go of the ones before; we ask you to remember those still living do love you."  
5\. "Miss Brown…I should have been more firm with him."  
Bonus Number 6: "Miss Cassandra…welcome home."

* * *

Five things Wally wishes he could do in the span of a minute!

1\. Learn how not to be an Ass to his friends.  
2\. Figure out how many restaurants are really in one minute's run.  
3\. Show the Titans just what it is like to be him.  
4\. Figure out how to unbend the Bat's neck so Dick will relax.  
5\. Show Linda he can take it slow.

* * *

Five things that Diana observes about her Justice League colleagues.

 

1\. Bruce has gotten better…he remembered life had to be lived, not filled with duty.  
2\. Clark realized he was human…powers or no.  
3\. Kendra and Roy might be a cute couple, but they should think about history.  
4\. Hal is the man she remembers…and Barry would be proud of both him and Dinah.  
5\. Black Lightning might very well be the man to be their conscience, in the long run, but Reddy will hold the heart in time…he reminds her of J'onn that way.

* * *

Five times someone aboard Galactica thought they might be a cylon.

(Set early in the series)

1\. Kara wasn't sure of her humanity…not after falling so close to the sway of Cain.  
2\. Apollo had to stop and think if he might not be a Cylon, failing to see what his giving up could have done to humanity.  
3\. Baltar's thought it ever since Six…his Six…saved his life.  
4\. It passed through Helo's mind…after all, he fell in love with one. The baby changed that.  
5\. Adama wondered…going back to that test run to see if the Cylons were out there with a suspicious mind.

* * *

Five Things R2D2 Wished He Could have Said

 

1\. Umm, he's a kid…let's use a little sense.  
2\. I really should mention I get a charge out of being shot at in the back of these ships…  
3\. C3PO doesn't translate very directly for me.  
4\. You humans should NEVER make a power outlet look like a DATA PORT!!!  
5\. I am the TRUE Jedi Master.

* * *

Five Times One of The Robins Wished They Had Super Powers

 

1\. Dick would never stop wishing he could fly…even more so after Clark took him up the first time.  
2\. Jason wished he could have read minds…maybe then his mom couldn't have…  
3\. Tim really wished had for superhearing and sight, just to keep better track of Dick Grayson, back when he just had the camera.  
4\. Steph wished she was invulnerable or whatever that was that made the pain go away.  
5\. Carrie honestly just wanted the power to make him see the way things did not have to be.


End file.
